virus
by bubblisiousmax
Summary: a virus hits section 9 full force and batou is the only 1 not affected...i wonder why..seriously i make it up as i go.warning crappy spelling and punctuation


Virus

Diclaimer; I don't own git-sac, or anything I decide to put into her :P

Motoko Kusanagi gets a virus and goes crazy…sexy-whorish-like...then the virus spreads and Batou is the only 1 unaffected

Motoko was bored. She was soooooooo bored that she was wishing that some one or something would just burst into flames so shed have something to work on. "damn not-work" she cursed. "what the hell am I supposed to do!" she had been given a vacation because she had had a bit of trouble in her latest mission.

Flashback (insert dramatic background music here)

Batou ran to the light at the end of the hall way, refilling his weapon. He had just taken out a few hacked Tachikomas 'shit,' he thought, 'who ever this is, theyre pretty good, but they are going down.'

He was about to open the door when he heard a war cry typish-thing. He turned around and dodged a pair of flying feet. It turned out that those feet were attached to a body, and that body went right through the door. It turned out that the door he was about to bust down was a complete 380 foot drop to the bagel factory.

"…" Batou dotted. "okaaaayyy…well anyways…" Batou slowly backed away from the door. "Batou!" The major said in his mind. "were are you?"

"I'm about to leave the building. It turns out that the floor plan for this place needs to be reevaluated." he replied.

"tell me about it," said the major sounding really annoyed, "first I kick down a door to have a massive magnet pull me to a hair were I get a lap dance from some psycho in a barney costume, then I wake up in the bagel factory ! It feels like I fell 380 feet!"

"hahahahahaa!" Laughed Batou "how'd you survive that!"

"well luckily I had 4 bagel gnomes to break my fall." as of 2015 the bagel, and many other industries had forcefully forced the labor of small gnomes. Why? Because they could.

End flashback

Motoko felt like doing something weird. Weird for her was going and having fun. she logged onto the internet and put in a search for 'fun.' of course she had to study before she tried to do the real thing.

Little offline links started flying by her cyberized head. A few flew by and offered that you'd never need to find another 'porn site again.' she book marked one that said that it had the hottest most horniest gay guys ever, and promised her self that she'd check it later. She came to a site that she'd heard used in a chat room.

Ebaumsworld. She started to browse around and found some things like the key to Ebonics witch had her laughing so hard she almost died. Seriously, she actually passed out. After a few more hysterical laughs she took a nap.

"waky waky sleepy head" said a voice in her head.

"What do you want batou?"

"well, for starters, get your ass over here"

"why? What happened? Is something wrong? Send me a repost immediately!" she shot out of her bed and rushed to her car. She didn't have any clothes on (a/n-is that bathing suit thing permanently attached to her? I think it is…oh well not in my story so :P) so she just activated her Therm Optics. they'd have clothes for her there, besides who hasn't seen her naked? She arrived and horridly made her was to the Aramaki's office. She barged through the doors and sat down on the couch. "Ok what's up chief?" she asked. It took her a minute to realize that the lights were off. She looked around and walked to the hall. Those lights were off too. As a mater of fact, when she thought back none of the lights were on. She drew her gun and made her way to the hanger were the Tachikomas were. She slowly made her way to the consule. She dramatically typed the unlock code. "just get the fuck on with it! Geez!" said an annoyed disembodied voice, scaring the crap out of Kusanagi making her hit the open button.

The doors flew open. She never stood a chance. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" screamed every section 9 member they had. The light in the hanger was bright and it took the major to get used to it, but when she did, she saw every 1. 2 Tachikomas drove up to her and began congratulating her.


End file.
